Jaws
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: What is more terrifying to our Ozians than lions, tigers, and bears? The unknown Animal, or animal called the Great White Shark. Join the Ozians on their trip through Amity Island at Oziversal where they may or may not come face to face with the infamous shark... one shot. Please read and review!


Oziversal Studios:

Jaws Ride

"I think they're going to need bigger tour boats…" commented Fiyero as he and the rest of the Ozians stared at the enormous plastic shark corpse that was strung up between wooden poles with blood in its huge teeth. On the side it said JAWS in red lettering.

"What exactly is a shark… thingie?" asked Galinda nervously, not liking what she saw.

"A shark is a group of fish characterized by a cartilaginous skeleton, five to seven gill slits on the sides of the head, and pectoral fins that are not fused to the head. Modern sharks are classified within the clade Selachimorpha (or Selachii), and are the sister group to the rays. However, the term "shark" has also been used for extinct members of the subclass Elasmobranchii outside the Selachimorpha, such as Cladoselache and Xenacanthus. Under this broader definition, the earliest known sharks date from more than 420 million years ago," read Elphaba from her Ozberry.

Galinda just stared at her, "Elphie I didn't need a definition from Ozipedia! I didn't understand a word in that!"

"Okay, Galinda a shark is a really big fish with really big teeth," explained Elphaba in a mocking tone.

Galinda whacked Elphaba with her Oziversal brochure, and glared at her.

"So are we going on this?" asked Fiyero to everyone.

"As long as it doesn't have giant spiders like the Wizarding World of Harry Potter did, then I am fine," said Boq.

"I still don't know what a Hogsmeade is!" expressed Galinda with a stomp of her foot.

"Galinda, Hogsmeade was the village we were in at Harry Potter world," said Nessarose.

Galinda's face relaxed, "Oh. I get it now."

"Okay I guess we're all going on!" said Fiyero as they got in line.

They were on this tourism boating place, and there were sharks heads and teeth displayed on the wooden walls. On different TV screens there were news caster talking about Amity Island and the infamous shark Bruce, that inspired the movie Jaws, and how this tour was showing the famous places in Amity.

"Boq, look at this!" said Nessa grabbing Boq's arm and pointing to a sign on the wall that read: "REWARD A $3000.- Bounty to the man or men who catch and kill the shark that killed Alex M. Kintner on Sunday, June 29th on the Amity Town Beach."

Both Nessa and Boq casted each other a dark look as they finally approached the front of the line.

All of the Ozians boarded the tour boat, named Amity 04, and they all sat in the wet seats (except for Elphaba, who snagged a dry one) waiting for their tour guide to start talking.

"Hello everyone, we here at Captain Jake's tour are so glad that you decided to join us in our daily tour of Amity Island, the infamous place where the shark, Jaws attacked in 1974 and the place that inspired the movie, Jaws not too long afterwards. Today we will be taking a tour around Amity to show you some of the famous sights. If you look around the boat you will see that we do in fact have 40mm grenade launcher, but not to worry folks, we won't have to use it on this tour. No sharks have been seen in this area since that fateful summer in 1974."

The boat started off cruising along this cute scenic area filled with houses and boats.

"And there is Chief Brody's house, we all know him, and the Mayor's house over there." The tour guide now stopped the boat when they came to a pretty lighthouse and static came in on his radio.

All of the Ozians looked at each other in fright.

"Amity 4 are you there? Help us, Amity 4 its Gordon we need assistance right away an- OH GOD!"

His call for help was cut off by screams of absolute terror. Their tour guide tried to contact Amity 3, but there was no answer.

"I'm just gonna call that in to home base just so that they know that's something up with Amity 3," said the tour guide as he called home base and told them the situation. They said it was nothing to worry about, and to continue on. So they did, and as soon as they turned the corner, gasps were heard from the boat.

"Oh my Oz," gasped Galinda as she instinctively clutched Elphaba's hand in fright.

A boat with large teeth marks in it was slowly sinking in the dark waters. It was labeled as Amity 03. Elphaba flinched at the horrible thought of drowning to death as she looked on at the sight.

Before the tour guide could say anything a very large dorsal fin appeared out of the water.

"_HOLY TERROR_!" screeched Galinda as she nearly fell out of the boat in surprise and fright.

The dorsal fin appeared to go under the boat for a moment and the tour guide was getting the grenade launcher ready when suddenly the boat started to shake back and forth.

"Oh my Oz," whispered Elphaba as she hid herself behind Fiyero in order to not get wet. Boq was trying to look brave for Nessa when really he wanted to jump ship and swim away screaming. Fiyero was occupied trying to calm Galinda down and Elphaba.

A shot was heard, and they all looked over to see that the tour guide had completely missed the shark. Another shot was heard, but it missed too and then the dorsal fin disappeared underneath the waters.

"Is it gone?" whispered Galinda fearfully while she had her head buried in Fiyero's chest.

"I don't know," answered Fiyero as he looked around at the waters.

The tour guide now put down the gun and glanced up ahead.

"I'm going to see if I can tie us up in Quint's old boathouse and see if we can wait this shark out."

He moved the boat along to an old abandoned shack in the middle of the water. The door opened up automatically and they moved inside. Their tour guide was looking for somewhere to tie the boat up in the shack, and Galinda and Elphaba were in a frantic panic looking around for the shark.

All was quiet for a moment, but then they all heard some sort of noise from the back of the boathouse.

Eerie music started playing in the background and Galinda screamed.

"Oh no, not the music!"

Suddenly the walls began to shake something horribly, and they started falling apart.

"I think the shark is trying to break in to the boathouse!" exclaimed the tour guide as he put the boat in gear and they tried leaving the boathouse. The music got louder and louder.

Just as they were halfway out of the broken boathouse, suddenly Galinda and Elphaba looked over at the side of the boat just in time to see a huge shark jump at them with its mouth wide open. Both girls screamed some profanities in shock and horror at seeing the great shark try and take a bite out of them.

The Great White bumped the side of the boat, causing Galinda and Elphaba to bolt backwards hard into Fiyero.

"Sweet Oz," exclaimed Fiyero in horror as the shark sunk again beneath the water.

Galinda and Elphaba started shaking.

The radio came back to life then, the voice on the other end saying that it was Chief Brody and that he would come with rescuers in ten minutes.

"In ten minutes we'll all be dead," yelled back the tour guide but Brody didn't hear him. Galinda wailed at the information, completely forgetting that this was just a ride.

"I don't wanna die. Why won't that Oz-darned shark just die already?"

The boat was now sailing towards a gas dock when the tour guide reloaded his gun just in time as the shark appeared. Instead of hitting the shark, the guide hit the gas dock, and the whole place erupted into flames.

"Ah, not again! I thought I saw enough fire at Harry Potter world!" exclaimed Fiyero in fright as he now cowered behind Elphaba.

Somehow the boat managed to get away before the boat caught on fire, and now everyone in the boat was looking around in excitement (which the Ozians did not understand) for the shark to appear again.

"Alright everyone, this is just getting to dangerous. I'm going to drop you all off at that fishing pier, next to that voltage barge. Hopefully then we can get reinforcements to help get rid of this shark."

They reached the pier with no problems and suddenly the guide stopped the boat.

"There you are!" he exclaimed as he reloaded the gun, "Come here you!"

Galinda, Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq all peered upwards and saw a very large dorsal fin headed straight towards the boat.

"Eep!" uttered Nessa as she grabbed Boq for protection.

In a flash the shark ends up submerging on the side of the boat that the Ozians are on, trying to get a bite out of the boat.

"OH OZ!" screamed out Elphaba as she watched as the shark missed the boat but bit hard into a wire. Electricity could be seen strangling the shark, and smoke engulfed the boat.

Soon they were all coughing and no one could see in front of them. When the smoke clears, no one can see the shark.

Until suddenly something jumps out of the water, the charred somehow still alive corpse of the shark, and it tries to bite the boat with its enormous and numerous teeth open wide and in position.

Finally the tour guide fired the gun, and it hit the shark instantly killing it and blowing it up.

All of the Ozians blew a huge sigh of relief as they saw the shark blow up.

"Thank goodness," exclaimed Galinda in utter relief letting go of her death grip on Fiyero's arm.

The tour guide set down the gun in relief as well and looked at all of them.

"Well that was unexpected. Um, do you mind not telling anyone else in the other boats about this… we wouldn't want to lose any business and besides it's all taken care of now. No more sharks in Amity, no siree!"

And with a turn around a corner they arrived at the docking station.

They all got off, everyone soaked except for Elphaba.

They all stood outside of the tour guide building and waited until the crowd disappeared.

"What is with this Oziversal Studios and scaring children out of their wits?" asked Elphaba crossing her arms.

"You were scared, oh come on Elphaba it was just a fake shark!" chided Nessarose.

Boq looked at Nessa.

"You screamed too."

"Out of enjoyment," stammered Nessa, clearly lying.

"Well I'm not going to lie," started Galinda, "I was petrified!"

Elphaba casted her a look, "Really? We couldn't notice…"

"I wasn't scared!" declared Fiyero and everyone turned and looked at him.

"Fiyero, you are scared out of your wits about fire… you were cowering behind me!" pointed out Elphaba; which earned sniggers from Boq.

To that, Fiyero had nothing to say.

A moment of silence passed through the group of friends.

"Well I know what this ride did for me," stated Elphaba after a while as they headed away from Amity Island.

"What, Elphie?" asked Galinda curiously.

"Made me realize my fear of the water, and more importantly the creatures in it."

"It's still not safe to go back into the water yet, is it?" asked Galinda in an eerily monotone voice.

"Guess not," shrugged Fiyero.

"But do you want to know what is safe to go back to?" asked Elphaba rhetorically.

"What?" asked Galinda blankly.

"Ozney, Galinda, we are going back to Ozney," answered Elphaba as they made their way out of Oziversal Studios.

"Oh good, I want to go see Ozdiana Jones, and I want to go on the Munchosmith Rock and Roll Ozcoaster!" said Galinda giddily.

"But I wanna go on Splash Mountain, and Space Mountain and Thunder Mountain!" whined Boq as they got into the bus.

"I want Turtle Time With Crush!" pouted Fiyero and everyone gave him a look.

"What about the dinosaur one? That one sounds like fun.," suggested Nessarose.

"I guess we'll have to go on them all," said Elphaba as the bus took off back to Ozney.

Soon sleepiness took over Elphaba, and she fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly she heard music, the music of Jaws to be exact. She stirred lightly. But then she felt something touch her and her eyes flew open.

Her eyes landed on a jaw full of wide sharp teeth right in front of her face and she screamed.

"Ha-ha, thanks kid for letting me borrow your magazine," chuckled Fiyero as he pulled the magazine cover away from Elphaba's face, which was a massive picture of the Jaws shark. He gave it back to a little kid who turned away with a grin.

"Fiyero," said Elphaba in a trembling voice.

He looked at her, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, Elphaba?"

"I hate you," said Elphaba with malice as she turned away from him and looked out the window. They had now reached Ozney.

"Oh come on, Fae it was a joke. I thought it was pretty fun-"

Elphaba smacking him in the back of the head cut off his sentence.

"Ouch I guess I know now what movie to play when I want you to get mad at me..."

He then started singing the theme song in her ear, which he was rewarded for doing so with another smack in the head.

"Seriously Fiyero, " muttered Elphaba as they headed back to the hotel, "I really think you are brainless sometimes…"

**So now our group of Ozians are back in Ozney. You decide what ride they will go next based upon the rides I mentioned at the end of this one shot. Let me know in your review which ride(s) you want them to go on and I will write them! Remember, Galinda and Elphaba still have to get Fiyero for scaring them on Mount Everest. Also, I had fun writing this, especially the holy terror part because I just find it so funny whenever Glinda said that in the book. Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time!**

**Bubble**

**PS. antiwicked and I are writing a story together called New Beginnings, you should all check it out!**


End file.
